A Prize Worth Waiting For
by Snow crystal skies
Summary: Eren is a prize and someone desperately wants him, only no one knows it. No one knows how someone can come in and simply take humanity's hope away. Eren himself is blissfully unaware of the target on his back. But when Dr. Grisha Jaeger surprisingly appears during Eren's trial can the security of a father be enough to keep a unknown kidnapper at bay?
1. Prologue

The cold wind thew itself across Wall Rose and into the village protected behind it. It was looking for the usual, the late night walkers, the naughty children, the people with thin jackets. It wanted to have fun, rip through clothes, scream in ears, steal important papers.

To bad the man in the dark coat was too well insulated for its games.

The man briskly walked down the street, looking both ways before ducking into a dark ally way next to the large, majestic Wall Rose Court House. Just as was promised, the back door the guards used was unlocked and oh so welcoming. It would be a shame to waste such wonderful hospitality.

The man slid through the doors as easily a snake would down a tree brach: with grace, silence, and purpose. The figure tiptoed down the stairs and it couldn't help but let a grin come up as the man's eyes landed on two sleep, sleepy guards who were unlucky enough to get the night shift.

It was just plain laughable!

this was the famous and powerful Military Police? HA! Now the man knew why their symbol was a pretty little unicorn. The imaginary creature was often found in the the dreamscape and it was only fitting for these frequent visitors. But the useless guards weren't what he came for, what the man truly prized was chained to a bed behind rusted iron bars.

Slithering their way over the twitching bodies resting against the stone pillars, the man can to a stop before his treasure, his hands curling around the cold bars that kept his pet inclosed.

The boy looked just the same as he did every night the man came to visit him: the messy brown hair tossed carelessly around the shabby pillow, bright, teal-green eyes were hidden but were somewhat visible under long fidgety eyelashes. Sweat coated the tan skin and the wonderful creature's mouth was pulled back in a grimace, dark brows furrowed together. Blood dripped down long arms from where the cuffs rubbed raw skin on the wrists. The blankets kicked and tossed aside in this child's uneasy sleep.

The man hissed it's anger. How _dare _they treat this masterpiece like it was nothing! This boy here was worth about all the lives of everyone in the walls but the kid just _had _to be a solider and I danger his life 24/7. Thank God for Mikasa and Armin for without them this man's little prize would've long been dead.

The child let out a small whine and tossed his head side to side, face scrunching up in obvious distress.

"Oooh." The man cooed through the bars. "Shhh, it's okay, shhhhhh, it's gonna be okay. Don't be scared. I'm here, I'm here to protect you."

The man picked up the keys from a limp guard and unlocked he cage door silently. He swiftly reached the side of the bed and gathered the moaning, crying kid in his arms. He rested his chin on the top of the boy's head and hugged him close and he whispered comforting nothing's in the child's ear, subconsciously stroking the boy's sweaty hair.

After the boy had considerably calmed down and was rested comfortably against the man's chest, the stranger had to resist the urge to run off with his treasure. But, against his better judgement, he gently placed the boy back down on his bed, whispering all the while to keep the nightmares a bay.

After he had pulled the covered back over the kid's body, the man leaned down a placed a kiss on the child's forehead.

"Not long now, my sweet." The man whispered. "Soon I can finish what I started and we won't have to deal with this anymore."

The boy solider just turned on his side, facing his intruder, a small smile on his lips, oblivious to the fact that the man ran a sharp finger name down his arm to release some blood. He licked the liquid and yellow eyes gleamed as the taste ran down his throat.

He had always thought Eren Jaeger looked better covered in blood.


	2. A Sentence Worse Than Death

**I was re watching this episode and just thought about it. He he nothing much to it. I haven't read the Manga so if this is inaccurate sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan this is purely for entertainment.**

* * *

Eren's head snapped to the side as the force of Levi's kick rocketed through his body. Something hard pressing against his lips and he spat out a tooth as it came flying out. Eren was sure Captain Levi was saying something but all he could hear was a loud whining noise that echoed throughout his head, pushing against ear drums and escaping in the form of blood out of his mouth.

Another blow landed on his head and Eren choked as he was then kicked in the stomach. His body shook at impact and cries crawled out of him as he was beaten. Blood pooled out of his nose and mouth, happy to find some sort of freedom from their own Walls. It wasn't fair, how come they got out and he didn't? Wall Eren . . . That sounded weird. _Damn that must've been a _really_ hard kick to the face, _Eren thought as the back of his head was introduced to the metal pole behind him.

"Stop! Stop it!"

Eren opened a bleary green eye and looked around the court room, confused because everyone was sideways. The pressure on his head and against his cheek made him realize Captain Levi was standing on his skull which made his face press into the floor. Eren glanced around until he could see a man with short black hair with his back facing Eren shouting at Captain Levi.

"How is this humane? How is this justice?" The man was screaming. Captain Levi looked on with a mildly ambushed expression, like a titan regarding a man calling for his doom.

"I'm sorry," Levi said, in his ever so calm voice. "But not really, who are you?"

The man stiffened and Eren couldn't help but feel a wave of familiarity wash over him at the gesture. The shoulder's raising in indignation, the legs sliding apart for better balance, the hands curling into fists at trembling sides . . . he had seen it all before, somewhere . . .

"Captain Levi," the man said, his voice seeping out of clenched teeth. "You know me. I am the medic that splinted your broken arm."

Levi's eyes flashed and his foot shifted on Eren's brow. The boy underneath shuddered and bite back a wine at the movement. "I've had many broken arms, maybe you should elaborate."

This time Eren heard a sound. It was faint and completely unnoticeable to anyone who had never heard it before: it was Mikasa gasping. Eren wished he could turn his head to see her but his current position didn't allow it. But one thing was clear, Mikasa knew this person and whoever it was she didn't expect them to be here.

Eren's eyesight swam for a moment and he had to fight the urge to pass out.

"My name is Dr. Grisha Jaeger from Shiganshina."

Eren threw Levi's foot of his head and sat up so quickly he got a head rush. If Levi hadn't been as skilled as he was, the sudden movement would've unbalanced him and left him on the floor but he just lifted his foot and spun out of the way and Eren banged the back of his head against the pole holding him secure.

Eren leaned forward to inspect this man, his now bright green eyes drinking up every detail and every new aspect of this mysterious man who claimed to be someone Eren long thought was dead.

This man had large round glasses, a mustache, and short black hair. His long black jacket and tire gave him the aura of someone in a position of authority. But the eyes gave it away, the calculating grey eyes that hid behind flashing glasses gazed at the boy soldier kneeling in front of him.

_Woods. _

_A needle. _

_"Dad, what are you doing?"_

_". . . Memory impairment . . ."_

_"Hold still!"_

_"No!"_

Eren let out a small yelp and suddenly threw himself backward, his back pressing into the metal pole and the muscles in his arms straining with the effort. He didn't know why he did this. After all, he should be happy. His father was alive! He wasn't an orphan and Mikasa and he finally had someone other than themselves and Armin. But he was scared. Images flashed before his eyes, of his father combing at him with tears in his eyes, of him holding Eren down . . .

Dr. Jaeger walked over to his terrified son, eyes flashing with some emotion behind the thick lenses. Eren's eyebrows crossed over his forehead to comfort each other as he tried to push himself farther away.

Grisha bent down until his was face to face with Eren and his eyes flashed again.

"Eren," he whispered, a hand reaching up to cup the boy's trembling face. "_ trust me."_

All the uneasiness and unreasonable fear pooled out of Eren at his father's words. What was wrong with him? Why did he look a gift horse in the mouth? Couldn't he just be happy that he had his father back? Eren let out a breathy little laugh and leaned into his father's warm hand, closing his eyes and just relaxing against the touch.

A hand thudded against a wooden desk broke them apart.

Zackley sat forward in his chair, his hands folded before him and regarded the father and son reunion before him. "Grisha Jaeger? Father to Eren Jaeger I presume?"

Grisha stood up and ignored his son's whine as he left him kneeling on the floor. "I am. Adopted father of Mikasa Ackerman as well. "

Heads swiveled to see a teary-eyed Mikasa with her hands over her mouth, her dark eyes glued on Grisha Jaeger. But as the conversation carried on they left the emotional soldier alone.

"indeed." Zackley said, fingering through some papers on his desk. "Well, this might change some things, won't it?"

"how so, Mr. Zackley?" Grisha asked, tilting his head to the side mockingly and folding his hands behind his back.

"Eren Jaeger is by all accounts classified as an orphan and so the sudden appearance of his guardian leaves us no right to select where he should stay."

Eren's eyes widened. Just like that? He was free to go? How was that even possible? All the people here are either positive he was a monster or willing to take a chance with him but certainly no one was willing to let him walk out of here? Were they?

"That's wonderful news, Mr. Zackley. I thank you for your understanding." Dr. Jaeger's eyes flashed once more and a small smile graced his face.

"W-what?!" Nile cried out from among the Military Police. "Jaeger is a killer! We need to get rid of the monster before anything —"

Nile suddenly became quiet as Grisha Jaeger turned his eyes on him. The startled commander had his mouth wide open as he looked at the man before him. After a few seconds he closed his mouth and returned to attention.

Eren turned his head around to look at the once angry crowd. Everyone was silent and standing still with no expression in their eyes. It looked so bazaar, Eren was only used to seeing that on Mikasa's and Levi's faces.

Dr. Jaeger then walked around the court room, looking every person in the eye. "Thank you for your time here but I can assure you I will take care of my son's abilities and we will remain in the care of the Survey Corps. I'm sure Commander Erwin will welcome us?"

Said commander stepped forward and nodded his confirmation. "You will be under Captain Levi's watch to put the court more at ease. We will set up a room for you both."

"Thank you." Grisha turned to look at two Military Policemen and motioned for them to come forward. "Please unchain my son, we will be out of your hair soon."

They looked like they wanted to protest, everyone did now, but with one firm look from Eren's father they hurriedly scurried over and lifted the metal pole.

Eren heard the metal cuffs clink as they were removed from his wrists and he relished in the feeling of being able to move his arms without pain. Rubbing his raw skin, Eren started when a hand violated his vision. Bringing his eyes inward, he saw his father reaching out to him, grey eyes flashing behind thick lenses.

"Come on, Eren." His father said calmly. "It's time for us to go."

Still too surprised to say anything, Eren reached up and wrapped his hand around his father's. Grisha Jaeger pulled his bloody and bruised child off the ground and toward the door, calling over his shoulder. "Mikasa, come on. "

Eren limped pitifully forward, leaning almost his entire weight on his father. He tugged on the sleeve of Grisha's jacket. "Armin too . . ."

Light danced off glacé as Dr. Jaeger nodded. "Armin too!"

Levi kept his grey eyes on the retreating forms, his face showing no signs of the gears twirling frantically in his head. Something wasn't right about all this. Levi was a naturally untrusting person but this Dr. Grisha Jaeger rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't know what it was but something was going to happen, now that this long lost father decided to make an appearance.

Captain Levi couldn't help but wonder where the man had been for the past five years. Why leave your children alone in this dark, cruel world? Levi had an exceptional memory. Breaking his arm would be a good lie sense Levi would most likely splint a broken leg himself. And yet, in all his injuries, he didn't recall a Dr. Jaeger helping him.

Grey eyes squinted and quickly travelled the room.

Everyone looked as if they were coming out of a daydream, like they either said something they didn't mean or did something they didn't mean to. Like let a dangerous Titan Shifter walk away from this courtroom free.

His hand ran up Levi's shirt to rest under his chin, cradling it gently as he thought. He grimaced as he felt something wet on his face, drawing his hand back to look at the blood of Eren Jaeger adoring his fingers.

Even if this kid was a loose cannon humanity needed strong willed soldiers that were ready to die at a moments notice. And finding one with certain titan killing abilities was not a opportunity Levi was willing to pass up. Yeah he would protect the brat, but only if he remained useful. God knows they don't need anymore enemies.

"Captain Levi."

Said person turned around and saw Commander Erwin waiting next to him.

"It's time to move. We are to meet the Jaegers, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlet at the old Corps castle. I presume you remember where that is?"

_Ug, that place is probably covered in dust by now. _Levi gave a curt nod. "I do. Will I be accompanying them over there or greeting them?"

Erwin pulled his Survey Corps cloak over his shoulders and thought. "Hmmm, wait for them. I'm sure Dr. Jaeger will get them there safely."

Levi's eyes flashed. " and how does Jaeger know where the castle is?"

Erwin genuinely looked surprised at the question. "He's been there. He worked on your arm there, remember? I simply reminded him the way sense it's been a long time.'

_I'm sure it has. _

Levi pulled on his own cloak and followed his commanding officer out of the court room with the rest of the crowd. There was one thing he knew for sure:

He didn't like Dr. Grisha Jaeger at all. He wouldn't trust the man with his dinner much less a potential weapon like Eren Jaeger.

* * *

**Yeah! Well! There it is. Please read and review! Let me know if I'm completely wasting my time here. **

**Have an awesome life!**


End file.
